chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensory Projection
Sensory projection is the ability to project one's senses to other places. Characters *Alex Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Louisianna Harrison will also have this ability naturally. *Hermione Beaulieu will also possess this ability naturally. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from Alex. Limits 'Alex Petrelli' Alex will be able to project his senses to other places in order to detect things he couldn't sense from his own position. He will also be able to project his senses into other people, and when he does this he will be able to choose whether he shares their senses or shows them what he is currently sensing. Unless he is using this second option, he will be unaware of his surroundings through any sense he is projecting. For example, if he projected his vision around a corner, he would no longer be able to see what is right in front of him, until he brings his vision back. 'Louisianna Harrison' Like Alex, Lou will be able to project her senses to other places and into other people. She will be capable of seeing from other perspectives and detecting things she normally couldn't see from her own position. She will also be able to let others see what she is currently seeing. She will however not be able to see her immediate surroundings if she is also seeing from another perspective. Her vision will always remain enhanced, and if she projects her senses to a human, his or her vision will also be temporarily enhanced. 'Hermione Beaulieu' Hermione's ability will enable her to project her senses outwards, letting her see and hear many different perspectives. She could borrow another person's hearing or view around a corner. She could also project her senses of smell, taste and touch, but will project hearing and sight the most often. However, unlike others who possess this ability, she will not be able to project her senses in order to let others perceive what she perceives. The ability will only work in her own direction. Also, when she projects a sense, she will lose the normal sensory awareness of her own position until she consciously deactivates the effect, or loses it from lack of concentration. 'Katie Greene' Katie will have the same limits as Alex. Similar Abilities *Sense manipulation is the ability to manipulate and control the senses of others *Autosynesthokinesis is the ability to manipulate one's own senses *Protected senses is the ability for one's own senses to be protected from harm or manipulation *Telesthesia is the ability to borrow the senses of others *Sight sharing is the ability to borrow the vision of others *Synaesthesia is the ability to access any of one's senses through one's other senses *Enhanced senses is the ability to have better senses than humanly possible *Sensory adaptation is the ability to adapt one's senses to any situation *Sensory enhancement is the ability to enhance one's senses and the senses of others *Hyperperception is the ability to consciously enhance one sense whilst sacrificing the other senses *Sensory paralysis is the ability to cut off the senses of others *Sensory shield is the ability to shield oneself from the senses of others Category:Abilities